Crossings at Dawn
by sonicboy112
Summary: Her emerald green eyes skim the pages of an old book. Brushing her auburn locks from her eyes, she slowly mouthed the last words on the page.'


DISCLAIMER: Hello, I'm back. I know I have a small history of discontinuing some of my fanfictions in which many people liked(or disliked), but I now will try my best to complete this fanfic, I also think you'll like this a lot better than the other two... maybe, it's up to you...

P.S. this takes place two years after all three boktai games without having Lita, Zazie, Violet, and Nero appearing in any of them, so don't complain about continuity errors 'kay?

------------------------------------------------

_Terrabelle City..._

_A place where townsfolk_ _embrace much simpler ways of life_

_A well-known sight-seeing spot due to a river of crystal clear water that run through its very own irrigation system_

_It is a place where magic and manual labor coexist to create a peaceful society_

_Also home to the Earthly Temple, housing the Solar Tree, the source of Life..._

_Yggdrasil _

_Another valuable asset to the city is its prestigious magic academy;_

Bivium Pontus Academy for the Arts of Sorcery..._ (BPAAS for short) _

_Here is where our story begins...._

------------------------------------------------

The sun is in the center of the sky

Wisps of clouds were scattered like pebbles in a stream

On the fields of the campus, a twelve-year old girl sits under the shade of the tree

Her emerald green eyes skim the pages of an old book

Brushing her auburn locks from her eyes, she slowly mouthed the last words on the page

''LITA!!!!''

A feminine voice called from a distance

She came running, with her cotton candy hair and over-sized staff

''Zazie!!!'' replied Lita.

The two have been best friends ever since they met in the academy.

''How'd star reading class go?'' asked Lita putting down the book.

''Oh, It went well. Today, we actually ATTEMPTED to tell fortunes!!'' squealed Zazie. ''I know, I'll tell you your fortune!''

Lita scooted closer, ''Oh, ok let's see.''

Zazie then chanted her incantations..

_Astrum Tribuo unto _

_mihi visum video vidi visum postremo_

A small magic circle appeared between them

Zazie gazed into the center of the circle, her eyes set intently on it

The magic circle disappeared and she looked back at Lita

''You will cross a bridge, begin a new adventure... at... the stroke of... twelve.'' Zazie said slowly.

Lita remained silent, ''Well, it is an hour before noon...''

Zazie then had the expression of mischievousness on her face

'' Y' know, this may mean that you'll develop some certain features...''

Lita pulled straight, ''Eeehhhhh!!??!?!?!'' Lita blushed madly, '' Zazie, p-p-p-p-p-please don't tease me like that!!''

Zazie always had a habit of teasing Lita about her hitting adolecence, especially nowadays.

Then the two girls' conversation was interrupted by another figure

It was a tall middle-aged lady wearing a witch hat and matching clothes.

''Lita...'' the lady said.

''Oh, yes Professor?'' asked Lita.

''We need to see you in the Dean's office.'' the lady said. ''Don't worry you're not in trouble.'' she reassured.

Lita looked to Zazie, ''I'll see you later...''

Zazie smiled.

Then Lita followed the professor unaware of the journey that was to take place.

--------------------------------------------------------------

''EHOHOHOHOHO!!!'' An old man sitting at an oversized desk filled with messy stacks of documents laughed heartily.

''H-hello head-professor, happy as usual are we?'' Lita sweatdropped.

The lady from earlier walked over to the Dean's desk

''Heheh, nice to see you in good condition Lita.'' replied the Dean.

A heavy and awkward silence followed

''Do you remember when we told you about first finding you at the academy's steps when you were a baby?'' asked the lady.

Lita nodded.

The Dean leaned forward, ''Show us that pendant of yours...''

Lita looked down at the emerald green pendant that seemed to glow softly

She took it off and held it in front of her

''That... was found around your neck when we found you.'' the Dean stated, a silence followed. ''It is no ordinary pendant... it is a blessing.''

Lita was baffled, ''I-I, I don't understand...''

The lady spoke up, '' It is a sign that.. the Earthly goddess, Gaea, has chosen you to be the Earthly Maiden... Please, you have every right to be mad at us for not telling you earlier, but...'' her voice trailed off.

Lita just stood there

There was no sign of any anger or sadness from her.

She tilted her head to the side, ''Ummm.. is that it?''

The Dean and the lady were surprised, she took it WAY better than expected.

'' I always thought that I would become someone that would play a major role.'' Lita smiled brightly, ''But I'll still attend the academy.. right?''

''Oh, of course. You'll just undergo training at the Earthly Temple. You won't have to change at all.'' the lady smiled.

Lita then got overjoyed and started to jump up and down, ''So when do I start!?!?''

''Calm down Lita...'' the Dean smiled,'' you'll start today, at twelve sharp to be exact.''

Lita became as bright as day and rushed over to the lady and gave her a bear-hug.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!'' Lita squealed.

The Dean cleared his throat and held out a folded piece of paper, '' The priestess at the temple as already been notified of your presence, here is a map to help you get there. ''

Lita calmed herself and took the piece of paper and bowed, ''Thank you, I'll get there as soon as possible.''

And the to-be Earthly Maiden quickly scampered out the room to head out to the temple, leaving the Dean and the professor alone.

''Well... she is rather excited about it...'' said the Professor.

The Dean just chuckled

------------------------------------------------------

_LITA POV_

_After gathering all the things I needed, I hit the ground running_

_I felt so light- hearted, I looked up to the clear sky._

_I've always thought the sun was one of the sky's greatest assets..._

_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself,_

_My name is Lita. I am twelve years old. And I live in Terrabelle City, I think that this place is great, the people here are very friendly._

_I attend the magic academy here..._

_If you think my life is all picture perfect, think again._

_When I was just a newborn, I was left on the steps of the academy and the Headmaster ( the 'crazily' chuckling old guy) found me and raised me in the environment of daily school life here._

_I've always liked to know about the outside world, the world beyond the borders of Terrabelle..._

_I found out about the undeadening _

_about the Immortals, or vampires_

_But our lands have been spared from the darkness that spread because of the thriving solar tree._

_Then two years ago, it all ended..._

_The spawning of the undead and the attacks in vampratic nature..._

_All slowly started to cease_

_Well, that's what the outside sources tell us_

_Terrabelle was able to live on peacefully during those times_

_And we still have been_

_But I can't help but wonder..._

_What really happened? _

_End POV_

----------------------------------

Lita reached the front of the temple before noon

Still light-hearted as ever, Lita slowly walked to the enormous doors.

Lita brushed her locks from her eyes and inhaled.

''Oh, a customer!!''

Lita turned her head

There was a small fruit stand right next to the grand doors

Lita walked over to the small stand.

Inside the stand, stood a boy with spikey blonde hair, consisting of three prominent spikes. He had a faint white mark on his right cheek that Lita wasn't able to notice. The boy had deep, grey eyes, filled with life. He was wearing a white apron outlined with lite blue. Underneath, he was wearing a black long- sleeved shirt and over it, another shirt that matched his apron. He was smiling radiantly, a smile that made the young girl in front of him blush.

''Hello, welcome to my fruit shoppe. I sell the sweetest and the freshest variety of fruit from the Mother Tree herself! What would you like?'' said the boy.

For a moment, Lita felt time slow down for what seemed to be ages, a small zephyr blew through them, gently blowing her auburn locks across her face.

A small blush crept to her face. Try as she might, she couldn't pry her emerald eyes from his clear- grey ones.

''Umm, Miss?'' asked the boy.

Lita snapped back to reality by his voice.

''Oh, I'm sorry... uummm, one solar fruit please.'' stuttered Lita.

''Sure thing.'' The boy bend down to fetch the fruit.

...

''Umm, please forgive me.. but it seems that I'm out of stock on everything.'' the boy sweatdropped as he got up holding an empty wooden box.

Lita giggled,'' Oh, ok that's fine.''

The two stood there laughing until a high- pitched whistle was heard from the back of the stand.

The boy looked back, ''Oh, I was just boiling some eggs. Would you like some? It's on the house.'' he smiled.

Lita smiled back, ''Sure...''

A few minutes later, the boy came from the back holding a small bowl with three boiled eggs in it.

He took a small napkin an picked up one egg, handing it to her.

Lita gladly took it and took a small bit.

Her face quickly brightened

''Wow!! This tastes great! You must be a great cook.'' Lita complimented.

The boy looked to the side, ''Well, boiled eggs are the only things I can cook without hastle.'' he said pointing up to a blackened spot in the ceiling above the small stove in the back.

Lita chuckled and blushed slightly, '' I- my name is Lita. I go to the magic academy not far from here.''

The boy smiled back, '' I suppose in return, you want to know my name...''

''Oh, it's ok if you don't want to tell me... it's just- '' Lita looked up.

''My name is...... Django.''

Just then, a gong was heard from afar, Lita looked up in suprise and quickly stuffed the rest of the egg in her mouth and quickly swallowed.

''I'm so sorry I have to be at the temple by noon, '' Lita bowed, ''Thank you for everything!'' she turned around and ran toward the gigantic doors.

''Oh, wait!'' yelled Django, '' What business do you have at the temple?''

Lita turned around briefly, '' I'M TO BE THE NEW EARTHLY MAIDEN!! '' then entered the temple leaving Django alone.

He looked down and sighed.

''Earthly Maiden...'' he turned his head toward the sky, '' Gotta make sure she doesn't fall into the wrong hands...''

---------------------------------------------

Lita entered the massive temple, on the foreground of the temple to be exact

Cherry blossom trees lined up at the edges of the open- aired court

Small orbs of pure magic flew around luminously, with their iridescence, and fade away

In front of the auburn haired girl, a gorgeous woman with raven hair flowing in the wind and sky blue eyes dressed up in a white and green ukada

Lita was speechless at the sight, _She's so beautiful...._ Lita thought.

The lady smiled warmly, ''Welcome to the Earthly Temple... Lita.''

Lita slowly walked up to her and bowed, ''I-it's a pleasure to meet you, uhhh-''

Just then, Lita saw a flash a green, and then appeared before her, a green, floating, humanoid being that was the size of her forearm.

The green being hovered next to the lady and bowed slightly, smiling.

'' I am the priestess and main communicant of Yggdrasil, Acacia. ''

Lita, still mesmerized by the temple's architecture then looked at Acacia.

''Acacia... doesn't that mean thorn?'' Lita cocked her head to the side.

'' Yeah, I know right? She's more of the thorn on a rose than the flower itself, huh?'' The green being floated playfully.

Acacia closed her eyes and flicked it on the head, '' Haha, still as revealing as ever. Please forgive Tove, she tends to play around a lot. ''

Tove then flew up to the young to-be- maiden, '' Yeah, anyways, jokes aside, I am Tove, the Terrenial of Earths. It's nice to meet you. '' extending her hand towards hers.

'' Oh, you're a terrenial spirit? It's an honor. '' Lita took Tove's hand.

'' Well, it seems you are to begin training as Earthly Maiden, am I correct?'' Acacia stepped forward.

''Ah! Yes! Ummmm....'' Lita immediately took her pendant and held it in front of her.

'' I-it's brighter than usual... '' Lita was in awe.

Tove then proceeded to float toward the glowing piece of crystal, in the process, her body sparkled like a shower of emeralds.

'' Yep, it's genuine proof. '' Tove turned to Acacia, '' She's the one. ''

Acacia nodded and turned around, '' Lita... Follow me.''

---------------------

The trio entered a large, circular, roofless room. The sanctuary in which Yggdrasil resided. It's large roots spread all over the floor, with a special walkway for the priestess.

Lita's eyes were darting from one place to another while she followed Acacia and Tove.

The roots curled and bent in an artistic fashion and finally disappear into the soil.

On the walls were enormous stain glass windows. Each mosiac creating a picture of the earthly spirits and former priestesses.

The sunlight shot through the glass to create a colorful spectrum of light, which, mirrored the image in the glass.

The path came to an end and opened up to solid ground formed by the massive trunk of the tree. The high priestess and the terrenial spirit stopped walking and motioned Lita to walk toward the Solar Tree.

'' In order to become the Earthly Maiden, one must establish a mutual understanding with the Mother Tree herself. She will not open up to you if you are too afraid to open yourself.'' Acacia explained.

Lita carefully stepped closer to the tree. Her heartbeat steadily increasing with each step.

_What's wrong Lita? I thought I was excited about becoming Earthly Maiden,_ Lita mentally scolded herself,

_But I can't be afraid of opening myself to the Solar Tree... What if she sees me unfit to be Maiden? What if... No! Snap out of it Lita! I can do this, I can. I'll keep the Sun Always in my Heart!_

Lita noticed that she got within contact range with the trunk. She took a deep breathe and tried to clear her mind. She extended her hand to touch the tree. Then a malicious laugh echoed throughout the room.

Tove and Acacia ran up to Lita pulled her away from the tree. The air got cold and a chilly, ominous wind passed by.

'' Impossible! How could an Immortal trespass onto holy grounds?'' Acacia took a stance. Tove too, took a stance, '' And in broad daylight too.'' she muttered.

Lita put a hand to her heart, '' An Immortal?''

Within the shadows of the room, a pair of ominous, red, beast- like eyes made their way to the trio. '' Well, well, well... Looks like I'll have to take a direct approach.'' It's voice was dark, hoarse, and scratchy, '' I have come to take the young girl there.''

'' Yeah, like that'll ever happen! Besides, you can't do anything to us, we're in the light! You can't harm us! '' Tove shouted back, defiant as ever.

'' Master said that I can only use this once, I will.. I will not fail!!'' the Immortal threw something in the air and chanted

_Arise, Arise Black Sun_

_Arise and banish the light with your power_

_I summon you..._

_Dark Piece_

_Cover the earths with dark- _Eeerrrgghh!!!

The dark being was interrupted by a shot of pure, concentrated sunlight making contact with it's body, causing it to smoke and burn.

Then a young boy landed in front of the Acacia, Tove, and Lita. Lita's vision obstructed and it prevented her to see a clear picture of their saviour. All she saw were two tails of a crimson red scarf.

Acacia and Tove themselves were awe- struck. Acacia strained her eyes, '' It can't be... Ringo?'' she whispered.

The Immortal yelled in pain and cursed under it's breathe, '' How... how dare you! You interfered with Immortal affairs, and the penalty is death!!''

The boy ran into the shadows and proceeded to engage in combat.

Sword clashes and several shots were heard. Not long after, the beaten and tattered Immortal was thrown into the sunlight in front of the trio who bore witness to the conflict that had occurred.

It's whole body was black and the only distinguishable feature on it's disfigured being were it's blood red, beast- like eyes. It's body was smoking and burning due to the sunlight; it groaned in pain and turned to face his adversary.

The boy stepped from the shadows with an unusual- looking gun drawn and a sword in the other hand. The Immortal gasped, '' You... a human like you isn't capable of easily defeating someone like me!'' It found sight of the gun in his hand, '' Wait... that's the _Gun Del Sol_. So then you're- heheheHAHAHAHAHA! So it's true, the Sun really has returned! Grrgh!!''

The young boy pointed the Gun Del Sol straight at the Immortal. '' You won't last long in daylight like this. Should I end it quickly or should I let you die a slow death?'' His voice was barely audible so Lita couldn't pick up on the conversation.

A blood- hurling scream was heard. And the Immortal's body was turned into dust.

Acacia and Tove eased up a little. Acacia took a step forward, '' Excuse me... ''

The boy looked back slightly and pulled down his over- sized headband. Then he raised his hand and held a small leaf. He then disappeared without a word.

Acacia was left in her thoughts, what just happened had made her question her own doubts.

'' Lita, you're not harmed are you?'' Tove helped Lita stand up. It seemed like all of them had everything and nothing to say about the incident.

------------------------------------------

That night, Lita was in her dorm, in which she shared with her best friend Zazie, who was, at the moment, fast asleep. Lita was still up in her bed writing in her diary using a single candle as her only light.

_Dear Diary,_

_Many, many things happened today. I don't know where to start, well... long story short, I am to be the new Earthly Maiden, but we were attacked by an immortal and saved by.. I think it was a boy. I wasn't able to see his face, but I do know that he was wearing a flowing crimson scarf. I all happened so fast. Anyways, after all the trouble, the Dean was notified of the incident and I was immediately sent back to the academy. Heh, Zazie was worried sick about me and even made me show her my neck for vamparism. However, Acacia, the High Priestess, assured me that we'll continue from where we left off at a later time. Oh, I also met a terrenial spirit today. The Earthly Terrenial, Tove. She's a real character. I read a lot about the terrenial spirits, the governers of this planet's very conscience and will. Oh, and before I forget, two weeks from now, the yearly harvest festival will take place. Our class will be performing some play. I dunno, Zazie and the class have been pretty shadey about what the play is about. Well, things will reveal themselves over time. It's getting pretty late, after all that's happened today, I guess I'm really tired. Good night! _

Lita closed her diary and blew out the candle. Then she tucked herself snugly in her sheets. She remembered something,

_I wonder if Django will be participating in the harvest festival._

_I really want to see him again..._

_----------------------------------------------------_

And Lita indeed did see him again, every time she visited the Earthly Temple, Django would always be there, in his little fruit stand. The two would exchange pleasantries and talk awhile before the clock stroke twelve.

Ddefod Chan Anu.

The name of the harvest festival that took place once every year. It was a tradition at Bivium Pontus Academy that each class do a different activity to add to the festival. Lita's class was doing a play about a harvest princess who fell in love with a commoner. It was a traditional love story and Zazie knew exactly who to cast as the harvest princess.

'' EHHHHHHH!!?!? I c-c-c-can't be a harvest princess!! It's just- '' Lita stammered due to the sudden proposal to be the leading female role.

The class representative was the director of the entire play and pointed at Lita in a menacing way. '' Come ON, Lita!! It's not like you have zero experience at being a harvest princess! You're the Earthly Maiden, so this is SUPPOSED to be natural!! Besides you look the part anyway.'' She crossed her arms.

The class representative was Avery Nobilson. She was daughter of a wealthy family outside of Terrabelle. She always set high standards for herself as for others, her decisions always involved the betterment of the class. She was a great leader, but she can be rather pushy sometimes. She had short golden blonde hair with azure blue eyes and rather light skin.

Lita slumped a little in her seat, she whispered to Zazie, '' Why'd you tell everyone about my title?''

Zazie shrugged, '' Word spread by itself.''

Their class was discussing the casting for the play, the only position that wasn't filled was the leading male role, the commoner who became the object of the harvest princess' affection. Miraculously, all the boys had a part in the play already.

Avery clapped her hands, '' OK! It's all settled, besides the leading male role, we'll all get started for the play! Come on people, we have a tight schedule, let's do our best!''

The whole class cheered and was overflowing with spirit. However, Lita was a little less than excited about her role. And who would take role of the commoner she would 'fall in love' with?

After class was dismissed, Lita headed toward he Earthly Temple. The familiar sight calmed her a bit. She was also greeted by a familiar voice.

'' Oh, hi there Lita!'' waved Django from his quaint fruit stand. For the brief time Lita knew him, she could tell that he was content living a simple life as a fruit vendor. She admired that about him, it was like he always followed his heart in everything he did.

'' Hello!'' Lita felt a blush creep onto her face once again. It was a feeling she never really got used to. She enjoyed being around him, perhaps too fond of being around him.

'' Oh, are you going to participate in the Ddefod Chan Anu next week? My class is going to be performing a play this year.'' Lita leaned in a bit closer.

'' That's nice, what's your role in the play?'' Django cocked his head to the side.

'' I'm to be the harvest princess who falls in love with a commoner.'' Lita exaggerated by throwing her arms around her head, '' I'm less than enthusiastic about this, I can barely be an Earthly Maiden in real life. How can I hope to even act like I AM one?'' Lita sweat dropped and dropped her head.

Django reached out and held Lita's head up, '' I think you'll be a great Earthly Maiden and harvest princess. You just gotta have some self- confidence, that's all.'' Django smiled and put his hand back.

Lita blushed beet red and was on the verge of a nose bleed. Something about Django just made her feel this way; it was unlike anything else. Lita mentioned Django once or twice to Zazie and all she did was just tease her about when their wedding is due.

The gong of the clock tower rang throughout Terrabelle. Django looked up, '' Well, you should go now.''

Lita looked up, it was time for her to attend her sessions with Acacia and Tove,

'' Right, ummm...'' Lita looked around nervously, unsure of what to say next.

Django's face lightened, '' Don't worry, If I'm at the festival, I'm there. If I'm not, I'm not. But most likely, it's a yes.''

Lita looked back at Django, '' Great, maybe after the play, we can walk around the festival and everything!''

'' That would be nice.'' He smiled a smile that made her heart strings tugged at an unusual way.

Lita grinned back and ran into the temple. Django looked down, '' Wow, how long has it been since I've attended a festival?''

------------------------------------

The week was beyond hectic for everyone at the Academy. Decorations were set up, food was cooked (sometimes burned), lines were rehearsed, arguments ensued... Just a typical day in preparation of the festival.

For the play, the Avery just decided to cast a girl for the leading male part, saying it was more original. The lucky girl was Zazie, she then joked with Lita about how she will take care of her during the play. However, no matter what Lita could do now would help her with what's was going to happen the night of the festival.

The day of the Ddefod Chan Anu was nigh, and the sun set with a blood red aura. It was beautiful. Lita was staring out at the blazing sunset from an open window while the whole class was frantically scampering around and determined to put on a great performance.

'' Lita.'' A voice called behind her and snapped her back to reality. '' It's time to change into your costume.''

Lita smiled assuringly, she was wondering how she would look in the frilly dress they were making her wear. Avery and Zazie both exclaimed that it looked stunningly cute on her. She began to winder if Django would think she was cute when he saw her on stage.

Lita came out of the dressing room wearing her costume. Again, all the girls came up to her saying that she looked cute. The dress was white and pink and frilly beyond compare. Her hair was held up by a bow tucked in the back. To anyone, she was gorgeous.

...

With in the shadows of the night, magic circles faded in around a cloaked figure. In the circles were summoned demons of the undead kind. One of them had large arms that supported the rest of it's body along with large wings extending from it's back. The other demons were different and of the same figure, like lesser beings of the demon with the large arms. All bowed down to the figure, it held out a hand and spoke in ancient lunaelic. It roughly translated to, '' Go forth and capture the Maiden, kill anyone who gets in your way.'' They all nodded and disappeared into the night.

...

Lita nervously looked out from a small crack in the curtain. She gasped at the crowds of people who gathered to see the performance. It was like all of Terrabelle was gathered there. She felt a reassurring hand fall on her back. Zazie leaned in and whispered, '' The Sunflower Holds Its Head up High.'' A smile formed on Lita's face. Zazie's usual catch phrase whenever she felt discouraged. Now she needed to hold her head up high. Lights dimmed and the play began.

A student dressed in a kimono walked up to the side of the stage and narrated the following;

_This is an everlasting tale of old..._

_Of love that can stretch worlds apart and connect two fated individuals._

_One, a freedom- seeking princess of the harvest..._

_The other, a contented commoner of a kind heart..._

Lita then entered the stage along with other students who were playing vassals.

She nervously looked around looking tense instead of graceful. Then she spotted a certain blonde haired boy who smiled 'his' smile, the one that made her heart flutter. She suddenly found a boost of confidence and continued the play with elegance.

It was the part of the play when the two lovers were to confess their true feelings to each other. Zazie knelt down to a crying Lita, '' Oh, princess please do not cry. It is I who should take the burden!''

Lita looked up slightly, '' Yes, but the truth is I...'' she trailed off, '' I am deeply and-''

Combustion of blazing burgundy exploded near by and the festival broke into utter chaos. Panic spread like a disease. The crowds scattered and struggled to evacuate the area. Lita wiped her eyes and looked at the chaos that unfolded. The stands and some trees were burning into ash. Zazie dragged Lita across the stage to find the safety of the professors and moderators. Unfortunately, they found none. Everyone had left and ran for the academy, leaving Zazie and Lita to fend for themselves. Zazie remained determined and held Lita's arm tight.

'' Lita, don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.'' Zazie said while tugging her arm.

Lita was left speechless. Words had left her mouth, rendering her silent for the moment. She looked back to the grotesque shadows tearing up stands, causing carnage, as if they were looking for something.

The pair continued in there escape. Zazie skidded to a halt and spread her arms to protect Lita. An undead being with large ams and wings protruding from its back.

Lita gasped at the sudden realization that it was just like the attack at the temple. They were coming after her. Zazie was trembling and held onto Lita to try and protect her. The undead spoke in the same scraggly and hoarse voice that the immortal had, '' Well, hello there... you will have to come with us quietly. If you don't, we'll have to by force.'' It extended it's hand, expecting the two to come with it. Then two shots of pure, concentrated light were fired at the undead being. One striking it's currently extended arm and one burning it's way into its chest.

It yelped in pain from the shots. Then the sight Lita would never think she could see again appeared before her and Zazie. The flowing crimson scarf. The unusual gun. And now, a large gauntlet on his left arm.

'' It... it can't be... '' Lita took in a breathe, but was rendered breathless. Zazie took two steps back with Lita in her arms.

The boy from the incident at the temple stood in front of them. He looked back slightly to make sure they were unharmed. That proved to be a fatal mistake on his part. A large fist collided with his torso and was sent airborne. Then what followed were a flurry of punches that, for a normal person, would make them crippled upon contact.

In a matter of seconds, the boy was held by his head with his body dangling from the undead being's hand. '' You... you are the one master warned us about. A vampire hunter with a crimson scarf without a doubt will show up here. Once overcome, dispose of immediately... But before I do that, lets see who is the one who is able to thwart our forces so easily.'' the being smirked and reached for the boy's large headband.

Lita's heart was in her throat. And without a doubt, Zazie could probably hear it too. She got a better look at the boy, curious and scared for her life simultaneously. Feeling helpless, she held onto Zazie tighter.

Then the head band was ripped off. Blonde hair fell out, grey eyes were visible. It was all revealed.

'' Hehe...heheheHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OF COUSE, IT ALL MAKES SENSE! THE IMMORTALS AND UNDEADS' DECLINE!! EVERYTHING!!!! YOU ARE SON OF THE GREAT VAMPIRE HUNTER, RINGO!!! ..... DJANGO THE SOLAR BOY!!!!!'' the demon laughed maniacally.

Lita's thoughts swirled around in her head, time slowed down...

_Django?_

_He's a vampire hunter?_

_No, he isn't like that!_

_He's a calm fruit vendor who resides in front of the Earthly temple!_

_He... he didn't. Did he? Did he lie to me?_

_Then everything he told me..._

_All those wonderful times... my feelings..._

_N-no... Django..._

_Who exactly are you?_

Lita started to hyperventilate. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Tears spilled from her eyes. The truth was clear. All his familiar features were recognizable to Lita. The boy from the attack at the temple was Django. And now he had failed in protecting her.

...

The undead being's laughing was soon became gasps and yells of pain. Django had his gauntlet covered arm clenching the being's arm that held him. Strange insignia was glowing from his gauntlet and was burning the arm.

Django looked up, straight into the undead demon's eyes, '' Are you suprised?'' he muttered.

He then round house kicked the demon in the face and it immediately loosened it's grip on his head. It was hurled to the side, and Django landed gracefully landed back on the ground.

Then he turned to fully face Lita and Zazie. Django looked at Zazie, '' Please, take care of her.'' And with that he dashed to finish off the other undead.

Lita couldn't take anymore and then... everthing went black.

...

-----------------

_It's been one day since the festival. Luckily, no casualties were reported, nor any missing persons. Only minor injuries. Shortly after I passed out, Zazie took me back to the academy, back to everyone else... back home. _

_I woke up in the infirmary the next day. It seems that everything settled down and all the townsfolk were repairing the damage from the night before. In Terrabelle, everyone has such resiliency. Outside, it was like everyone made the best from the disaster last night. Children laughing and playing, adults talking amongst themselves while they worked. It was nice, living in such a pleasant town. _

_But... I don't think I can ever bounce back from what happened last night. _

_Solar Boy Django. I've never heard of anyone like that. However, I have heard of Red Ringo, the Strongest Vampire Hunter. He defeated the Count of Groundsoaking Blood by giving his own life in the process. But there were no records of his adventures, or him having children for that matter. _

_I feel tears stream down my face again. It was like my heart had broke. You think you know someone so well, until you see their true nature. As I got to know Django, I thought that he wasn't that hard to read. That he was rather simple. Oh, I was so wrong. I know nothing about him... But..._

_I feel a warm hand in mine. I turn to see Zazie with her reassuring smile. _'' Finally awake eh?''_ Zazie, I've never seen her so scared. Not in my life. But now she seems fine, she's always had that traditional feel about her that she can get over anything. _

_I smile and wipe the tears. She holds my hand tighter, _'' Lita, about last night, about your friend...'' _That's right, I told her about Django. It seems she really wanted to say something. _

'' You must've really liked him. Am I right?''

_I nod. _

'' Well, I don't know much about being lied to, but... Lita ... he's the reason we're alive right now, that the people outside are thriving.''

_Then it hit me. I felt like I was betrayed by Django. That he lied to me out of cruelty. He... lied to protect us. Not out of cruel intentions, but of something else entirely._

'' Lita... are you mad at him?''

_I look at her and smile slightly,_ '' I just want to be friends with him.. Sure, it might be different between us, but I believe we still hold that bond, even if it stemmed from something fake, it's still a actual, real, true bond we share.''

_I feel a lot better now. Zazie looks relieved. She's always watched out for me. She's like an older sister. _

_I see Zazie form a smile, _'' That's a nice answer...'' 

-----------------------------------------

The next day, with everything back to normal. Lita was headed to the Earthly Temple. She didn't know what to expect when she got there. But she was going to have to deal with _him_ sooner or later.

Lita's steps slowed to a halt. There he stood in front of her, except, now, he was outside his fruit stand, packing everything. He noticed the emerald eyes on him and he turned to her.

'' I don't expect you to forgive me... '' breathed Django. His usual lively grey eyes were now filled with deceit.

'' But... I'm very sorry... Lita...''

Lita just walked closer to him, '' Well, I forgive you anyway. Besides, you were just trying to protect me right?''

Django looked down. Lita looked at the now empty fruit stand, '' You're going away?'' She asked with a little desperation.

Django looked back at Lita, '' I've decided to move elsewhere. Now that I'm exposed, I will be wanted by whatever attacked us at the festival.''

Lita's expression changed drastically, '' But, you can't! How are you going to protect the city? Hows are you going to... to protect me?'' Lita whispered the last part.

Django caught Lita's gaze and the same zephyr that passed when they first met flew once again between them.

'' Lita.. I will.... always protect you.''

Captivated by his gaze, Lita put her hands on her chest. Her heart throbbed with a pain that was not physical, but tangible.

The clock tower once again stroke twelve, marking the start of the noon hour. Lita looked up to the Earthly Temple, '' I have to go...''

Lita smiled a little and turned to walk toward the entrance. Lita tried to repress the urge to run back and hug the blonde.

'' Lita.'' called Django.

The chestnut haired girl turned around. Django looked unsure of what to say next, he inhaled.

'' May the Sun be with You.''

Lita smiled and ran back to him and gave him a hug. Burying her face into his shoulder.

She let the tears loose and whispered in his ear, '' All you have to say is that I am going to miss you... And, that I hope we meet again...''

Django hugged back slightly. He was taken aback by those words. As far as Django could remember, he never had very good social skills. In fact, he really didn't have any friends to boot.

Lita released the boy. She wiped her tears and smiled tenderly at him and walked into the temple.

----------------------------------------------

It has been one week since Lita has seen or heard of Django. She tried to get used to the fact that no one would meet her at the entrance of the Earthly temple anymore. A part of her told her that she should just move on, while another part of her yearned to feel him in her arms again. But no matter how she was feeling, she missed him.

Lita was once again sitting underneath a sky of scattered clouds. Reading a book. She slowly mouthed the last words of the page and looked up to see the female professor from before come up to her. Her emerald eyes quickly scanned the page for it's number and closed the book quietly.

'' Lita, the Dean wants to see you.'' smiled the professor.

Lita looked up with her emerald orbs while brushing a lock of her auburn hair from her face. '' ... Sure.''

Lita entered the office with the professor, who took her place beside the Dean.

Lita stoped in front of his overly- cluttered desk, '' You wanted to see me, Headmaster?''

The old man behind the mahogany desk stroked his beard, '' Yes, yes, of course.''

It was unlike the old magus to not laugh hysterically around others. He was rather, serious.

'' About the recent events. I'm very sorry that you had to go through with what happened. So we decided to step up security measures...'' He then readjusted his glasses, '' You will be assigned a bodyguard.''

Lita felt the air go cold for a second, '' A... bodyguard? Who is it?''

The old man smiled with a sparkle in his eye, '' You'll find out later.''

...

A classroom bustling with activity.

Lita was sitting in her conventional seat next to the window, looking out at the sky. She noticed how slow the clouds moved, it was like how things change slowly without anyone noticing. Such is life... Lita sighed.

'' Yo!'' Zazie crept up behind her. Lita turned and smiled to her bet friend.

Zazie's smile immediately fell, '' Are you... feeling alright?''

Lita looked down and covered her face to prevent from tearing up. Her brown locks strewn across the table. Out came a muffled response. It was barely audible, so Zazie could hear it just enough.

_'' I miss him..''_

Zazie gave her sympathetic smile, '' I'm sure you'll get over it sooner or later.''

Lita lifted her head and wiped the falling diamonds from her eyes and smiled,

'' Thanks for being there, Zazie.''

Zazie returned the smile and patted Lita on the head lightly, then took her seat next to her.

The female professor entered the classroom and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, '' Ok, welcome back everyone, I hope everyone is well, because now our studies will resume in their normalcy...'' She adjusted her witch hat, '' Also, we have a new student all the way from Sun Miguel. Please, be nice and make him feel at home. You may come in now.''

Lita's breathing stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes, if this were just some illusion her eyes conjured up to torment her. But no. This was real.

A boy around Lita's height, with blonde, spikey hair entered the room. He was wearing the school uniform for the boys. A suit like attire with a red tie hanging out and the jacket opened. He looked across the room with his crystal grey eyes, now filled with anxiety and excitement. He bowed.

'' Hello, my name is Django. Please, take care of me.''


End file.
